


it's a hair thing

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hair, Sibling Bonding, anyway, hairstyling, hazel has a lot of hair products as many black women do, it don't add up, no gold eyes for hazel, or cinnanmon blonde hair, underworld siblings bonding, what black woman has rick met that has those???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Nico glared at his reflection in the  mirror of the bathroom he shared with his younger sister Hazel. He was struggling to keep his hair out of his face, again. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He grunted as his one hair tie - the one he used everyday, snapped in half. His hair wasn’t even that thick!- or a fic wherein Nico struggles with his hair.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 50





	it's a hair thing

Nico glared at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom he shared with his younger sister Hazel. He was struggling to keep his hair out of his face,  _ again.  _ “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He grunted as his one hair tie - the one he used everyday, snapped in half. His hair wasn’t even that thick! Speaking of his younger sister, he could hear her footsteps coming towards the bathroom. 

Hazel’s dark brown eyes glittered with amusement as she stepped into the bathroom, a smirk on her face. “You good Neeks?” Nico rolled his eyes at the old nickname, as he held back his hair with his left hand, the right one pressed against his forehead. “I’m fine. My hair is just being an asshole.” 

Hazel snorted, stepping up behind Nico, grabbing a hair scrunchie from her little basket of hair related supplies. Nico had never noticed it before, but most of the hair supplies in their bathroom and their cabin belonged to Hazel. He could faintly remember watching, “how to style your natural hair” videos with the fourteen year old. She was obsessed with hair, both her own and his. 

Hazel’s thick dark brown curls hit her shoulders now, and Nico knew how proud she was of how healthy they were. He had spent many nights during those first few months of Hazel growing out her hair after she had decided unexpectedly to shave it all off, trying to help her with her curls. Now, it seemed only fitting that she was helping him with his hair predicament. 

Hazel’s soft Louisianian accent brought Nico out of his thoughts. “There! Now your hair isn’t being an asshole.” Nico smiled at her, brushing a loose strand out of his face, before looking back at the mirror. Hazel had pulled his hair into a low man bun, using some of her black bobby pins to pin his shorter strands back. His almost bangs still draped into his face, but Nico was used to that. 

He kissed Hazel’s cheek before speaking. “I’m still going to shave my fucking head. I’m so fucking exhausted with this hair shit.” Hazel laughed loudly, hugging him quickly. “If you say so, Neeks. If you say so.” 


End file.
